Be My Tutor?
by MoustacheMafiaMember
Summary: All of the countries around the world need to learn a minimum of 10 languages for their presentation. Yorkshire knows 9 and doesn't know what else to learn. What happens when England tries to control her every move?


"Pssh, hey, Scotland… wanna go drinking again? It'll be fun to piss off Iggy!" I whispered to my brother Scotland. "I mean, I'm wearing the skirt and top for it. It'll be fun!"

"Aye, Yorkshire, just make sure we don' get caught again." Scotland smiled, thinking for a moment. "Aren't ya grounded?"

I nodded reluctantly. "Yeah, but it's fun to annoy that uptight tea drinking wanker." I grinned. "Now come on!"

I tugged the sleeve of Scotland's arm, gazing deep into his eyes, pleading him with mine. He looked down at me, a question flitting across his eyes. He was probably debating on disobeying Arthur again… well, the last time was pretty scary, but it _was _Arthur's fault for keeping that from America. However, I did feel a bit guilty for driving him away with his awful secret. He'd never been the same since then, but in my opinion, you can't base a relationship on lies.

Or pretend to be somebody else.

Well, whatever. It's not my problem.

As I was thinking of England, Arthur came into the room, a tea cup in his hand. He glared at me, as if seeing right through my foolproof innocent act.

"Don't even _dare _to go drinking again." He said, before sitting in his favourite chair. Ireland appeared in the doorway, sticking his tongue out at me. I glared, before retaining an innocent look.

"But Iggy, I have _no _idea what you mean!" I put a questioning finger to my lips, casting my nonchalant eyes over in England's direction.

"Don't be such a bloody twit. Obviously Ireland told me." Arthur wriggled his large eyebrows at me, glancing at me with predatory green eyes. I looked at Ireland, smiling as I remembered something.

"Hey, Iggy, did Ireland tell you what happened when he and Wales went drinking?" I raised an eyebrow, glancing at Ireland. He was making pretty obvious 'no' signs as his face fell, looking alarmed.

"No. What did the imbecile do this time?" Arthur sighed, sipping from his teacup. My eyes twinkled.

"Oh, they only got really drunk and ended up having sex with each other and god knows what." I said, as if butter wouldn't melt. Arthur spat out tea on the carpet. Good job it was hideous.

"Ireland, Wales… you are _so _dead." Arthur stood up, chasing Ireland through the mansion. Scotland chuckled and looked at me. I shook my head.

"Don't say a _word _about that. We weren't just drunk… we wanted to lose our virginity. So shoosh!" I brought a finger up to my lips.

"He's bound to find out, though." Scotland murmured softy. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Whatever. I need some whiskey. Can't be bothered to go to the pub, so will you go t'shop and get me some?" I asked sweetly. He nodded, holding his hand out. I slipped a £20 note in his hand and he left quietly.

Oh, tonight was going to be fun!

I sat, waiting for Scotland impatiently. He'd been gone for _ages._ He was most likely at the pub, trying to pick up women, as he usually does. However, I was so peeved; the only money he had was _my _money. And now he owes me way more than he can pay back.

I sighed theatrically. He's lucky I love him.

"Shannon? We need to talk." Arthur said, sitting down in a chair across from me. I looked at him, my eyes sparkling with interest.

"Yeah? Whatever Ireland said is all bollocks." I said simply. Arthur shook his head.

"Listen… I need you to start making connections. All the other countries know of everyone but _you._ So, I'd like it if you would start learning other's languages."

"But Iggy! I already know English, German, Italian, Russian, Japanese, Chinese, Bulgarian, French and Spanish! What more do you want me to learn? And do you know how long it took to learn all of those?" I hissed in frustration. I hadn't got mind-molested by France for no reason! And I hadn't undergone Germany's training… or Austria's etiquette lessons. I was so sick of being the only one in the UK who did anything! I was the only one who made connections and did the dirty work.

"Don't 'Iggy' me. The only reason we make you is because most of the countries are male and you are very social and your looks are breathtaking. Even Russia seemed kind to you. Now, I would like you to learn one more language. Just one. And you can hire a tutor for this one. You need to learn it in time for the world conference. And you need to know a minimum of 10 languages per island. So, we chose you." Arthur spoke gently, his eyes sorrowful. I stood up quickly, glaring at him.

"Whatever. I'm going for a walk." I stormed out of the room, heading for the comfort of the dark night.

I walked in the darkness, a horrible feeling of being lost sinking into my bones. I really wanted to cry out for help. I wanted to do something, anything. To get rid of this… feeling, the feeling that told me to obey the tea ba-

I felt a hand grip my bum. I turned around angrily, face to face with group of intoxicated men.

"Hey… pretty layday. Cum 'ere luv." The man slurred, making another grab for me. I moved back, crossing my arms across my chest in disgust. I wish I had picked up a cardigan of some description. I was so scared, especially because I hadn't been trained in self defence. I turned around and ran, hoping that none of the men were able to.

I wasn't so lucky. One of the men tackled me to the ground, jeering.

"Oh, luv, I'm gonna make you the happiest girl in the world!" The man whispered in my ear, the rancid smell of alcohol making my stomach turn.

"No! Get off!" I demanded, flushing. The man ignored me, hitching my skirt up. The other men cheered him on, laughing at my misfortune. Tears leaked from my eyes, worried I was going to get raped. I clenched my teeth, biting the man hard when he went to kiss me.

"Lăsaţi-o în pace." A man said, pushing through the group of men. They looked at him weirdly. He merely glared at them, scaring the living daylights out of them. They ran, scrambling as quickly as they could. The man offered me a hand, one which I took, with hesitance. I shivered at the memories as I pulled down my skirt, folding my arms for warmth.

"That was _such _a twilight moment." I commented, breaking the silence. He laughed lightly, smiling at me.

"What's your name?" He asked, his voice breathless.

"You can call me Shannon." I said in a teasing manner. He grinned.

"Ah! I am Romania, more commonly known as Vladimir." He spoke quickly, his glee apparent.

"What are you doing here, anyways?" I asked curiously.

"Oh, I'm here to meet Yorkshire. Scotland said it'd be good if I met her." He answered honestly. I looked at him weirdly in disbelief. "What?"

"_I'm _Yorkshire!" I exclaimed, laughing. Soon enough, he joined in. Too soon, the laughter died down.

"Have you had to learn the 10 languages thing?" He asked in return.

I grimaced. "Yeah." I grunted, my mood instantly souring. He looked at me, concerned.

"Well, I'm very lucky. My friend taught me German so I have my 10." He looked at me, and for the first time, I noticed he had red eyes. Beautiful red eyes, not like the ones riddled with bloodlust like a certain Prussian.

"Huh. Guess you are lucky. I still have one to go." I grumbled. "I don't see why England couldn't do it, the lazy shite."

Vladimir put a finger to his mouth, pondering for a moment.

"Ah! I have an idea! How about I tutor you?" He asked. I thought for a moment, before shrugging.

"Why not? It'll be fun to know the culture of Romania, especially as I love the stereotypical clothing there!" I smiled at him warmly. I had solved two problems in one. He stopped suddenly, rooting in his pocket. He pulled out a black choker with chains and a cross in the middle. There was a dragon weaved around the cross.

"Scotland said I should bring a present for you, just to pique your interest." He looked at me through half lidded eyes. I gasped. It was beautiful.

"It's… so pretty! I can't-" I began.

"Nonsense! Let me put it on you!" I went to protest but he shushed me with a gloved finger. "It's a good luck charm. It's been blessed with magic."

I stood there, letting him fix the choker around my neck. I looked into his bright red eyes, my heart leaping. No… I couldn't be falling in love with a stranger, could I? His hand brushed some hair out of my face, sending electric shocks coursing through your body.

Yeah, I was totally falling head over heels.

"Do you believe in magic, Shannon?" He asked, oddly, seriously. I recognised him from the odd meeting I bothered to attend. He was always hanging out with Norway and England… those who believed in magic. I decided not to lie.

"I don't know. I… I want to learn more about it, honestly. I mean, England knows a few fairies, who I've talked to. They're quite nice creatures! They even dressed me up once. But that was only because they were bored." The words tripped off of my tongue. Romania's eyes widened and he took my hand in his exuberantly.

"You can _see _them?" He asked. I nodded shyly. He burst out in a small grin. He brought my hand up to his lips, kissing it.

"Shannon, we're going to get along great!" He exclaimed. I offered a shy smile in response. He proceeded to walk, not dropping my hand all the way home.

"Yo, Arthur! You could'a told me that Romania was coming to stay!" I announced as I burst into Arthur's bedroom. Arthur and America were sitting on either side of the bed, staring angrily at the wall.

"I didn't know. Talk to Scotland. Hey, Vlad," England waved, his lips still in a tight line. I looked at them both, noticing that Arthur's member was rather hard. Then, I realised something.

"Oh, America, Arthur." I started.

"What?" They growled simultaneously.

"_I'm _the one who slipped Arthur the Viagra. Enjoy!" I grinned, shutting the door. There was a growling noise before the bed made a loud squeak. I rolled my eyes, much to Vladimir's amusement.

"What? He needed to let loose… Plus it's funny and I knew America would come to stay." I whispered, walking towards Scotland's room. "He's asleep, so I'm gonna pounce. Just shoosh."

Vladimir nodded as I cracked open Scotland's door. I tip toed to his bed, listening to him dreaming.

"Uh, yes lassie, just like that…Oh…" Scotland mumbled. It seems that he was having a dream about sex… third time this week.

"Oh, Scotland, YES! Fuck me harder!" I whispered breathlessly in his ear.

"Oh, lassie, you're gonna make me…uh…" He whispered.

"Oh, Scotland! There's a big hairy spider on your dick! It's crawling up and it's making a spider web!" I whispered, pretending to be hysteric.

"AGH!" He screamed hysterically, his eyes wide open. I fell to the floor laughing, grabbing his water and chucking it all over him.

"HAHAHAHAHA that's 10:2 to me bitch!" I yelled, laughing. From Arthur's room, moaning could be heard. I did my best to block it out.

"Stupid wee lass what do ye want?" He grumbled, the water droplets flicking everywhere when he shook his head.

" Drăguț truc!" Romania chortled, his head peeking from the corner of the door. Scotland took a look at him, blinking a lot.

"Ah, Vlad! I see Yorkshire found ye. Good, good. Now goodnight. Sleep wherever just be quiet about it I need me sleep." Scotland growled at them, before yawning.

"Yeah yeah. Night!" I kissed his cheek before closing the door on him, not reminding him about the water I had thrown on his lap. Oh, I'm so devious!

"Well, that was pretty funny! High five!" Romania congratulated me. I smacked his hand back, grinning broadly.

"Now, I don't have an extra bed… and I don't want you to sleep on the floor… so I'll sleep on the floor!" I said. Romania frowned.

"But won't you get, what's it called? Backache?" He asked. I nodded, then thought.

"Maybe. It doesn't matter." I stated simply, dismissing the topic. "Come to my abode!"

My voice was supposed to be scary, but in reality it just sounded eerie. I shrugged it off.

"Hey, Vladimir? Where's your stuff?" I asked. Romania looked.

"Right here." He patted his pockets. I shot him a questioning look. He said nothing, heading for my room. "Scotland gave me a tour." He said, as a way of explanation. I nodded, wondering what the Scottish pervert was thinking.

I sat on the bed, watching him take miniature items out of his pockets. He removed his coat, revealing a bright red shirt. It set of a darker red glint in his eyes.

"Vă cer să ridicați vraja pe care am aruncat-o!" He commanded. The items then began to…grow?

They grew to their proper size. I gasped in awe, watching him calmly take the magic books and magic related items to the corner of my room with the sage and lemongrass incense. He placed it on the small table, the book in the centre. Then, he picked up his clothes and began hanging them in the respective places, placing his underwear in your drawers, much to my chagrin.

"If you wear my knickers I'll force you to sleep with Scotland… it's a horrible experience." I warned. Vladimir shuddered.

"Tell me about it. I had to that time we were stuck in the world conference room. I thought he was gonna rape me or something." Vladimir looked disgusted. He quickly wiped the look off of his face, though.

"Your room is very pretty! Oh, look here's a fairy!" He noted. I looked, recognised her.

"Oh! Clarissa, hey!" I said, smiling at the small fairy. She was a rarity as she had beautiful mocha coloured skin and ebony hair. She was also a fortune teller. She pointed at Romania.

"He is the one we were talking about. He will be the one who… well, I don't need to repeat the prophecy, do I?" She teased. I blushed crimson, pushing the little fairy out of the window.

"Clarissa! Please don't embarrass me so much! Why are you here anyways?" I asked politely.

"Oh! I felt someone use magic and I hoped it was you coming into your heritage. Supposedly not. Get that man to teach you magic… not just the magic in bed!" She winked, before offering a simple goodbye and flying away on emerald wings. I gritted my teeth. She was an awesome person, yeah. But she was so embarrassing sometimes.

"What was that about?" Vladimir asked. I shook my head, before commanding him to turn around. I nervously removed my clothes, facing the wall. I picked up the nearest article of clothing, which happened to be a nightie. I blushed a light pink before slipping it on.

"I'm d- oh, my god." I bit my lip, staring at the man who was wearing nothing but boxers. He looked up and down my body, blushing lightly.

"Let's just…sleep. I'll teach you Romanian in the morning. We only have 5 weeks to learn it." He stated, climbing into the bed. I settled down on the floor, shifting. He cast a pity-filled look down at me as I strained to reach the light switch. I finally reached it, relaxing.

Vladimir looked at me, a guilty look in his eyes. So, naturally, he picked m up bridal style and put me in the bed, lying next to me.

"Just tell me if I go too far." His accented voice turned me on slightly. Not that I would suddenly blurt it out. Well, once I did but I was drunk! It makes it acceptable. He wrapped his arms around me, drawing me to his chest. I sighed happily, sleep claiming me easily.

3 weeks later

"So, tell me this in Romanian: I can't wait for the next time i eat a lemon. I love when it's nice and juicy!" Vladimir winked at me, a dirty joke playing on his lips.

" De-abia aștept data viitoarea când voi mânca o lămâie. Ador când sunt bune şi zemoase!" I repeated, adding extra gusto. He grinned, picking me up and dipping you.

" Pot să te fac pe tine bună și suculentă…" He teased, his accent coming out strongly. I blushed a dark red, feeling that _lovely _feeling.

" Mi-ar plăcea asta, foarte mult, deși," I added, sighing lightly. He laughed, before setting me upright. He looked deep into my eyes, leaning as if he was going to kiss me. Then, he pulled back, his eyes sparkling. He held my hand, kissing that instead. He blew a kiss before leaving the room, heading to do some magic no doubt. It was then that Ireland walked into the room.

"Yo!" I yelled, smiling. Ireland looked at me pitifully. I frowned slightly, my happy mood forgotten. "What's up?"

"Listen… Romania doesn't like you. He likes Bulgaria." Ireland said, his voice resigned.

" Zău …" I whispered. Ireland nodded, not knowing what I had said. "Oh… right. I…I'll just prepare desert. How's cheesecake?"

Ireland nodded, leaving the room. I fell to my knees, tears escaping my small body. I wrung my hands in my hair, hating myself for not being Bulgaria.

I'd fallen hard and fast. Yet it seemed I was alone.

I walked into the kitchen, gathering a lemon and a lime for the cheesecake. It seems Arthur had already made a biscuit base, whether that was intentional or not. To be honest, I had to check whether the kitchen was locked. Why is there a lock? Let's just say, walking in on your brother and Alfred more than _once _tends to traumatise you. Well, it saved you a lot of time anyways. I got a sharp knife, cutting the lemon up easily.

I didn't hear Vladimir enter the room and continued muttering to myself angrily.

"Why did I think he would love me as I love him? It's stupid! Who would? Except my own brothers. God, why am I so stupid?" I rambled on, the cuts with my knife becoming more aggressive. However, my knife slipped and I cut my hand, the blood gushing. Somehow, I had cut right in the centre… like a boss.

"Rahat!" I cursed, the blood running down my hand. What? No one but Romania could understand, and god knows where he was. I was pleasantly shocked as I felt hands at my waist, turning me around. I came face to face with Vladimir, who was staring at your hand. I was more blushing from the fact I swore colourfully in front of him.

"Uh…hi?" I said, the stare beginning to scare me. He brought my trembling hand up to his lips. Then…

He lapped up the blood.

My eyes widened, staring into his swirling crimson depths.

"Your blood is so…tasty." He whispered, his accent strong. I almost pulled away, fear and adrenaline coursing through your veins... and lust. But that's not important. Yet I still didn't pull away.

"Vladimir?" I asked hesitantly. He blinked, the colour in his eyes still pulsating.

"I'm so sorry, Shannon. I'm a vampire." He looked at me, his eyes sorrowful. "I… I need your blood…"

He moved slightly towards me… his body jerking oddly. He tried to restrain himself, his fangs becoming more prominent and his eyes bloodthirsty.

I sensed his pain.

"Vlad…go ahead. It's okay." I soothed him. However, I was still scared out of my wits. Then, he nuzzled my neck, sinking his fangs into my neck. It stung, but it was soon replaced by intense pleasure. He lapped, removing his fangs. The choker was in one of his hands, and the blood was seeping into my shirt, staining it. Waste of a good shirt, that. He lapped a bit more of my blood, and I began to feel dizzy.

Then… I saw black.

And possibly red.

"Shannon? Shannon! Please, please, wake up!" I felt tears on my face. I slowly opened my eyes, noticing I was on a bed. I stared blankly, crimson eyes meeting your hazel ones. He… He had been crying.

"Oh, Shannon! I was so scared! I thought I'd killed you! Dragostea mea, don't do that to me!" He wailed, holding me in a tight embrace.

"You…you called me 'my love'." I marvelled, stupified. He nodded. "But… you love Bulgaria."

He shook his head furiously. "No! Eu… Te iubesc!" He whispered in my ear. My eyes widened.

"Și eu te iubesc …" I whispered back. He smiled at me, wiping his tears away. He captured my lips in a passionate kiss, not allowing me to breathe. He playfully nipped my bottom lip before pulling away.

"Are you not scared I'm a vampire?" He asked slowly. I shook my head at him, smiling. He hugged me tightly.

"Please don't do that again."

It was the day of the conference… okay, the hard part was over. Now, I got to talk to all of the countries. It seems my knowledge of languages actually got me somewhere. I earned more funding for England, which was always a good thing. I also found that I had really enjoyed learning magic and socialising with the… well, I guess I'd call them the magic club. So, it was always fun to socialise with them. Also, I was now permitted to leave your country and travel the world.

Even though the only place I wanted to explore was Vlad's body.

I blushed at this thought, especially as Vlad kissed me passionately in front of England. He glared.

"_What _do you think you're doing? Did I say you could have a boyfriend? Did I say it could be him?" England glared, spitting daggers. I instantly jumped into defensive mode. This was the last straw.

"No! And you know what? I'm so fucking sick of you controlling me! We're done, brother! Don't expect to see me for a long time! I'm not going back to you. EVER." I pointed at him, my tone vicious. I thought I could smell blood, and my teeth hurt. Recently, this was happening a lot. I actually enjoyed drinking my own blood... it was so weird. And…well, I was better at magic that I should be. I mean, I am really good at magic- it's in my birthright after all. But there was something _not normal _about how effortlessly i manipulated it, and the way I can cast hexes with a lot less thought process.

England physically recoiled. "Your eyes… flashed red! And your teeth…" He exclaimed, horrified.

"Really? Well, good! So what? I have fucking weird eyes as well! Listen…just leave me alone!" I snarled at him. He ran away, heading for America's arms. He always was a bit of a scardey cat. There's nothing wrong with my eyes, and I knew it. It was probably his fault anyways. I thought that he had most likely tried to hex you and it hadn't gone as planned. His fault, for being a controlling bastard.

Vlad looked at me with pity. I had bitten my lips, as my teeth had apparently decided to grow. I fondled my choker, making sure the bite marks weren't visible. Romania licked the blood off of my lips gently.

"Draga meu, I need to ask you something." He whispered. "Come to Romania with me. Scotland is covering for you."

I nodded, accepting his hand. He gave me a swift kiss, licking my wound lightly, causing a moan to erupt softly from me.

"Oh… yeah… and…. Te căsătorești cu mine?" He asked hesitantly, holding an engagement ring. It was a silver ring, in the shape of a snake eating its tail. Its eye was a bright red ruby.

"Desigur!" I yelled, enveloping him in a hug after he placed the ring on my hand.

"Now, let's go to my home. We can elope later… or hold an official wedding so Arthur doesn't kick up a fuss." He murmured sweetly in my ear. I nodded. I might hate him right now but, after all, he's my _brother._

"Scumpul meu, I might have to admit this… you… when I bit you…" He bit his lip, the words not forming.

"I made you into a vampire! I'm so sorry…" Vladimir looked downwards at his shoes, his eyes sorrowful. I lifted his chin up, enveloping his lips in a sweet kiss. I was shocked, yet gleeful.

"But… I can't _ever _have children." I noted sadly. Romania gripped my hands tightly, staring into my eyes intently.

"Do you want a child with me?" He asked, his tone deadly serious. I thought for a moment, before nodding. He reached into his pocket.

"Norway gave me this. It's a special potion for vampires. It has to be procured for three years under the full moon with rare ingredients. It means…it means you can get pregnant." He told me, his tone happier.

"So…I can conceive a child?" I asked. He nodded exuberantly.

"I asked Norway to make it because… I'll admit, I have admired you from afar for a long time. And I wanted to tell you, to convert you to a night being so you would be forced to love me. But… I fell in love with you. Love, not obsession. And you did too… but either way, Norway made it for me and if you want it, you can have it." He took a deep breath.

I hugged him tightly, giving him a quick kiss on the lips.

"Nothing would make me happier."

Finally, I had arrived in Romania's place. It seemed cold, as if it had been uninhabited for quite a long time. My new vampirism meant that I couldn't feel the cold as much. But… it lacked a feeling of homeliness. Maybe it was the lack of fairies.

I drank the potion quickly, placing the empty vial on the side. The agreement was I would keep it secret when I drank it, so that it was more special if and when I got pregnant.

Romania trudged up to the room with the suitcases and I followed him silently, not daring to make a sound, lest he hear you. He placed the bags down, lying flat on the bed. Then, I pounced, not giving him time to react.

"Vlad!" I yelled in his ear, kissing him in quick succession. He laughed, but stopped as I offered my neck to him, my intention clear.

He gazed at my neck with desire, trying not to bite you. Damn, he had resistance.

"Blood makes it more pleasurable, love." I whispered seductively, tossing his coat and mine to the side. I began unbuttoning his bright white shirt. He bit into my neck, the pain passing quickly. I moaned loudly as he lapped at my blood, turning me on. I could feel through his jeans that he was semi aroused.

He bit your lip lightly, pleading for entrance. It was then the dance of the tongues began. He battled me for dominance, winning. He sat up, pushing me back. He removed my shirt, his hands wandering as he kissed and sucked my neck, leaving visible memorials of his love. He removed my bra and took one of the buds in his mouth, earning a throaty gasp.

I moaned as his tongue performed wonders. I, however, unzipped and removed his pants, toying with his arousal. He stiffened slightly as he kept in the animalistic noises he threatened to make. He, in return, removed my pants completely, leaving you naked.

"Hmm…not quite…" I murmured, removing his boxers with my teeth when I pushed him back, keeping my eyes on him all the time. He moaned as my teeth delicately grazed his member. He threw his head back as I licked the tip sensually, gradually taking his length.

"Oh….oh…" He moaned loudly, no longer able to hold in his pleasure. He lost his hands in my hair, pushing my head down on him. I obliged, sucking slowly at first. I moved off of him.

"Beg for it."

"Please…"

"Call me mistress." I demanded.

"Please, mistress…suck me." He pleaded. I went back down to his throbbing member, teasing it lightly once again. I took him in your mouth, waiting until he was almost as his limit.

"Oh…please, Stăpână, don't stop!"

Then, I removed my mouth, roughly kissing Vladimir on the lips.

I straddled his waist, stroking his arousal gently with one hand. He moaned loudly, unable to restrain himself.

"What do you want now, slave?" I asked.

"I…want you to fuck me, mistress." He begged. I put my lips on his neck, sucking the skin, biting it with my fangs. He moaned loudly, trying to keep it in as much as he could.

I lapped at the blood seductively, glancing at my vampire lover as you did so. I watched the blood drip down his neck and licked it, a long line back up to the clean wound. I then kissed him again, taking dominance easily, the taste of both of our blood's mixing in with each other.

I stroked his member softly, before lowering myself on him, wincing. I groaned in pain, before rocking slowly. I did this a couple of times, before Vladimir became more lustful.

"Need help, Stăpână?" He teased, before thrusting into me forcefully. I moaned, my nails digging into his bare back. He thrusted again and I moaned loudly.

He thrusted again, gaining speed each time. I was so dizzy with lust and love.

"Oh, Vlad! Yes, Yes!" I screamed in pleasure.

"Amantă Shannon!" His voice mingled with mine.

"Mai tare! Mai repede!" I moaned in pleasure as he began thrusting harder and faster into me.

"Oh…I'm gonna!" He growled sexily, and I felt him release at the same time you did. He rode it out, pulling out of me slowly. He slipped under the duvet with me, holding me close. The euphoria settled down on us both, not allowing either of us to think.

It was nice.

"Tu iubesc, Shannon. So much." He whispered.

" Și eu te iubesc." I murmured back at him. I sighed in pleasure, before slipping into a peaceful slumber.

**Words!**

lăsaţi-o în pace-Leave her alone

Drăguț truc- nice trick

Vă cer să ridicați vraja pe care am aruncat-o - I ask that you release the spell that I have cast

De-abia aștept data viitoarea când voi mânca o lămâie. Ador când sunt bune şi zemoase- I can't wait for the next time i eat a lemon. I love when it's nice and juicy

Pot să te fac pe tine bună și suculentă- I can make you nice and juicy

Mi-ar plăcea asta, foarte mult, deși - I'd like it too much, though

Zău - Really

Rahat- shit

Dragostea mea -my love

Eu- I

Tu iubesc- I love you

Și eu te iubesc - I love you too

Draga meu- my dear

Te căsătorești cu mine?- will you marry me?

Desigur-of course

Scumpul meu- my sweet

Stăpână- mistress

Mai tare- harder

Mai repede- faster

**(Thankfully, a Romanian speaker corrected my awful Romanian… the moral of the story is: Don't trust Google Translate with a language you have no idea about.)**


End file.
